1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing reel, more particularly to a change-speed construction for a fishing reel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The improvement of this invention is directed to a conventional change-speed construction for a fishing reel disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,447, which includes an engaging element that is movable for engaging either first or second gear for transmitting power. However, although a projection is provided on the engaging element, the latter still has a tendency to slant, thereby resulting in an unsmooth gear engaging operation.